


The Jiggling

by Baneberry



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Body Modification, Breast Fucking, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Crack, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, kinky alien nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: Windblade and Strongarm celebrate an anniversary together. Kinks ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of spiritual sister to Joyous Jelly. I've never written any type of breasts on TFs before. I wanted to try it, just for the Hell of it, and decided to go with the gelatin breasts headcanon. Anyway, as stated in tags, semi-crack so don't take this fic too seriously. It is a bit silly; I mean, considering the concept and everything.
> 
> tl;dr jelly titty job on robot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Today was a special day, thus worthy of celebration.

It was Denny who recommended Windblade and Strongarm visit Hawaii. He said he'd been there once many years ago, and it was absolutely breathtaking and beautiful. The two took the space bridge to a high cliff overlooking the ocean in Hawaii, and waited.

Not for very long, however. The sun was setting, and it was just as gorgeous as Denny described. Vivid red, orange, and yellow colors painted across the sky, the shimmering, rocking waves of blue ocean below it, and the descending peaceful black and star-twinkling night above it. The two enjoyed the sunset in silence, save for a few gulls cawing below.

"This is crazy," Windblade smirked, breaking the quiet peace. Strongarm looked at her. "I never would have thought... It's been one whole Earth year since I came to this planet. Can you believe it?"

Strongarm chuckled. "I still can't believe I've been here longer," she said. A warm smile crossed her face. "But... I've come to really appreciate this planet."

"It's no Cybertron," Windblade replied, "but it's damn near close..."

"True." 

Windblade looked down, sunlight glowing off her metallic, decorated helm. She stood a second later, wings hiking. "Hold up!" Before Strongarm could ask, the Seeker swooped off the cliff and down to the water.

Strongarm ran over to the edge. She couldn't see Windblade, however, just frothy waves hitting a bunch of jagged rocks. "H-Hey now," she shouted, "this isn't fun--"

With a large splash, Windblade reappeared, spinning elegantly in the air. Water flew off her frame, and when she landed back on the cliff, she was almost completely dry. "Here," she said, holding out her hand. It was a spiral seashell, vanilla white with glinting purple stripes. Large even by human standards.

Strongarm looked at the shell, then to Windblade's smiling face. "You ever get tired of showing off?" she snorted playfully. Nonetheless she took the seashell, admiring its texture and design.

"Ha," Windblade laughed, jutting out a hip. "If I recall, it was all my showing off that made you fall in love with me." She winked.

Strongarm snorted. "Of course," she sneered. She pocketed the shell, moving over to kiss Windblade. Windblade smiled against her lips, returning the kiss. 

"But seriously," Strongarm said, stepping back a second later, "don't do that again."

Windblade crossed a pair of fingers behind her back. "I won't. Seeker's honor," she said, wings wiggling.

Strongarm rolled her optics.

"Hey, speaking of gifts... I've got another one for you."

"Oh?" Strongarm frowned. "Well, I didn't get you anything. I didn't think we'd..." Damn, now she felt bad. Maybe she could go to one of the coconut trees and rip it out. Intact, of course, roots and all. Bring it back to Denny's to transplant in the forest. That'd be impressive, right? That's how trees worked, too, right?

Windblade chuckled, and the combination of the waning light and grin suddenly brought out all the sharp features on her face. She looked... mischievous. Strongarm knew that look well.

"Oh, it's a gift for us both, really," Windblade purred. "Now, don't freak out. These are just temporary modifications..." She placed her hands over her chest, parting two panels. Vent fans were beneath. Followed by an almost audible _click_ , the dermal plating around the vents opened and out--out came... jelly?

Bright green jelly. It inflated without dripping or running, forming into two large orbs on her chest. Strongarm immediately thought of breasts many humans on this planet had. Once she was over her utter confusion, that is. But of the rare few pictures she'd seen of these naked parts, Windblade's lacked the small nodules--"nipples," Denny called them, his face bright red at the time.

"How did--how did you do this?" Strongarm gulped. And why did she find these gelatin orbs kind of hot?

"I know some people," Windblade said, winking. She approached Strongarm in a cool stride, the jelly pods jiggling slightly with each sweeping movement. Strongarm felt heat bloom across her face. "It's no fun if I tell you what they do, and why I got them." She took Strongarm's hands, and placed one on each gelatin breast. "Showing you would be a whole lot better."

Strongarm winced once she felt the cool jelly on her hands. She gulped. "They feel..."

"You can squeeze them," Windblade stated. "Go ahead. They won't burst or anything."

"They--they won't hurt?"

"Nope."

Strongarm was hesitant still, but curiosity be damned. She slowly curled her fingers in light squeezes around the pods. The jelly was malleable and thick, and when she squeezed harder, some of it pushed and poked between her fingers. But they didn't break, nor did Windblade show any signs of pain.

"They're soft, and smooth," Strongarm said. Her door-wings quivered. "B-But why did you get these?"

"Show, don't tell," Windblade said, drawing to one knee in front of her alarmed partner, "remember?" She dragged her fingers over Strongarm's codpiece, smiling at her flushed violet optics and surprised flinch. "I'm pretty good at reading people's EM fields. I know you're aroused, and I know it's gettin' kind of painful under there."

Strongarm tittered. "A-Aren't I suppose to g-get aroused?" she asked, a little ashamed. "I m-mean, isn't that the point of... of those?"

"Of course, sweetspark," Windblade reassured, kneeling completely, "so let loose. Then I'll _really_ get your engine revvin'."

Strongarm paused a moment, then left her plating shift aside. Sure enough, her unit was half-mast, growing by the minute. "Looks like it needs a little help," Windblade said, taking the unit in one hand and stroking it. Didn't take long for Strongarm to finally stand at full attention, biting her bottom lip. "There we go. Now... If you're ever uncomfortable and want to stop, you just tell me, okay? No hurt feelings."

"O-Okay," Strongarm mumbled. Now she was more curious on just what the Hell Windblade was planning.

Windblade shuffled forward on her knees. She leaned in, until Strongarm's unit was pressed between the gelatin pods against her chest. Then, she pushed and squished them together, wrapping up the unit. Strongarm whimpered quietly at their cool touch. "On Earth, this is called a 'breast job,'" Windblade explained. "Now let me show you how it's done..."

Strongarm gasped. Rising slightly off her knees, Windblade started stroking the unit between her breasts in thrusts. Slow, rolling the gelatin orbs up and down its length. Not as tight, but just enough for Strongarm to shudder and go weak in the knees. She pressed against Windblade, until those "breasts" were now rubbing against her groin.

"Nice, huh?" Windblade smirked. She moved a little faster. Strongarm unknowingly started thrusting and rocking with her.

"Y-Yeah," Strongarm croaked.

Windblade giggled. Strongarm now thrusting, she kept her breasts pinned in place and stopped. She bowed her head, surprising Strongarm when she wrapped her mouth over the head of her unit. Strongarm looked down, and Windblade looked up; the Seeker winked, encouraging Strongarm to continue. To trust her.

Strongarm nodded, and starting rocking again. Windblade took more of the unit in her mouth, sucking hard as it bobbed in and out, the head never quite leaving past her lips. Oh, and her lips, ruby red and white stretching around her unit; Strongarm grunted, falling forward to place her hands on Windblade's wings. She started rutting quicker now, listening to those slurps and swallows with her optics closed tight.

When Strongarm opened her eyes again, she glanced down just in time to catch Windblade sitting back and running her tongue in a slow lap up her slit.

Well, that did it.

"S-Scrap," Strongarm growled. She tackled Windblade onto the ground. "Can I...?" She sat back on her knees, optics a bright violet.

Windblade laughed. "You're more than welcome," she said. She spread her legs, panels opening. One hand slid down her thigh, holding her channel lips open with two fingers. The other stroked at a gelatin breast. The nibbling the corner of her mouth was the cherry on top this lovely sundae.

Strongarm pressed her unit against Windblade's open channel. Nudging gently as pliant walls opened and relaxed. Windblade groaned, dropping her head back. Strongarm pushed a few inches deeper before stopping and starting into a slow, thrusting pace.

"Nn," Windblade moaned, "y-you're so big."

Strongarm gulped. It was true, she was a little too large for Windblade, but the Seeker didn't seem to mind. In fact, she kind of enjoyed the stretching sensations, even if some were painful. Strongarm was always careful, however, made sure to go slowly and wait until her partner was comfortable enough before going too fast.

Strongarm wasn't quite sure why, but she was completely entranced by Windblade's new modifications. The jelly bounced and rocked with Windblade's every movement. They were pretty, even if that was a bit weird. Strongarm reached out, taking one pod and squeezing. Maybe it didn't cause any sort of reaction, good or bad, for Windblade, but it certainly made Strongarm a little harder.

Strongarm stretched out, pressing down on Windblade's. She thrust harder now, swallowing Windblade's cry with a heavy kiss. Both hands were squeezing and rubbing her gelatin breasts, massaging them against her palms. Strongarm broke off the kiss, temptation taking over; she bowed down, nipping one of the breasts and tugging on it with her teeth. 

Windblade shook, throwing her arms around her partner.

Strongarm started licking the cool, slightly wet surface of the pod. Her other hand still groping the second. There wasn't any sort of taste; sterile, if anything, but so intoxicating. Strongarm dragged her tongue up and down the breast, leaving behind wet trails of coolant. Windblade whimpered, digging her fingers into Strongarm's shoulder tires.

"I..." Strongarm sat back, withdrawing almost entirely from Windblade. "I wanna s-see them b-bounce," she mumbled, embarrassed. "If you... d-don't mind..."

"Anything," Windblade heaved. She shoved Strongarm onto her back, crawling onto her lap. Straddling her hips, she lowered herself easily down on Strongarm's unit, moaning loudly. Hands braced to her abdomen, Windblade started riding the unit, at first gentle and steady before quickly increasing speed. Slapping down against plating wet and hard, now wide and open enough to almost take Strongarm's entire girth.

Strongarm was mesmerized by those damn breasts, however. They bounced just as enthusiastically as Windblade. Sometimes fast enough they'd separate and clap together in hard slaps. Windblade closed her arms against them, pinning and pushing them out a little. They rolled together as they bounced and jiggled now. Sometimes they broke rhythm; one would bounce up, the other down, sometimes really high, sometimes very low.

Fascinating. Strange, but fascinating.

"S-Scrap," Windblade panted, "y-you're always so good." She grinned, wide optics hooded and rolling back slightly. "So d-damn good." She fumbled at her groin for a moment, finding her anterior node and rubbing against it. The edge of her tongue hung from her bottom lip, her smile widening. "Oh, oh, f-frag."

Strongarm's spark bounced along in her chest. Windblade was moving faster now, turned desperate and mindlessly overcome with lust. Strongarm loved seeing her come apart, losing all that cool and collected smarm and charm. All whimpers and whining, begging for more, even if she was completely stuffed. Her face, loose but grinning, optics dim and flashing weakly.

Beautiful.

"Ah-ah, S-Strongarm, s-so good," Windblade sobbed. She placed her hands back on Strongarm's abdomen, leaning forward and pounding down. "More, p-please, more," she pleaded. Strongarm wished she could see what Windblade looked like from behind. See slips of her own unit sliding in and out of Windblade's channel.

Strongarm grabbed Windblade by the hips, bucking up into her. Windblade screamed, head thrown back and face alarmed. She went tense, her channel clenching the unit. Resumed riding a moment later. "Ah, S-Strongarm, y-you're so g-great, y-you're the--n-never had anyone l-like you before," she panted and cried and moaned and whimpered, catching flashes of her jiggling artificial breasts.

"Y-You're s-so beautiful, y'know," Strongarm groaned. She never knew what to say to all this praise. Not that she didn't love it--and she did, _a lot_ \--but... Well, really, what _could_ she say? Windblade always left her speechless.

"I--I could k-keep fragging y-you f-forever," Windblade gasped, "s-so wonderful, it f-feels so wonderful, S-Strongarm!"

"Y-You feel amazing, t-too!" Strongarm yelped, cheekplates burning. Her optics followed the bouncing breasts again. One hand flew up, surprising her, grabbing one and tugging on it.

Windblade mewled. "S-Strongarm! Strongarm!" she keened. "I-I'm gonna--"

"N-No!" Strongarm cried. "W-Wait for me! I--I'm a-almost there!"

"F-Forever," Windblade whimpered, "a-always, if n-nn... need..."

Strongarm thrust up off the ground, deep inside Windblade. Windblade screamed then went silent. Gaping, wide-eyed, her overload released, spilling transfluid down Strongarm's unit between what little space between channel walls and cord.

Strongarm was seconds away from overloading when Windblade abruptly dismounted her. Strongarm gasped, shocked and a little angry. She'd been so--

Windblade quickly stretched out between Strongarm's legs, taking her unit streaked with Windblade's fluid between her breasts. She rolled them again, and that charge finally went off. Strongarm came with a loud growl, hips twitching. Transfluid splashed across the gelatin breasts, and Windblade opened her mouth to catcha few spurts.

The two went still, venting. Windblade sat back, then collapsed with a clatter of metal. Transfluid dribbled from her fluttering channel. "S-Sorry... about that..." she choked. 

"It... It's okay... Worth it, heh."

"H-Had to end it like t-that... All the v-videos did, you--you see..."

Strongarm's optics bulged from her head. "You w-watched human p-porn!?"

Windblade giggled, body vibrating. "Research," she said, raising a wilted finger. Her hand flopped back on the ground.


End file.
